


Before you, my whole life was a capella

by only_by_the_night



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Westeros, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Stark family vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_night/pseuds/only_by_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Theon had a rather miserable life so far, being the disappointment of the family. But then he meets a very handsome boy with a charm that disarms him completely and his luck might just be starting to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you, my whole life was a capella

**Author's Note:**

> GRRM is my hero and he has my eternal gratitude for bringing all these amazing characters in my life. 
> 
> The title I borrowed from Kelis.

Theon is sitting in one of his favourite spots to draw. Here he can sit comfortably, with his back leaning against a rock, no sharp edges cutting anywhere in his back or legs. This spot is high enough above the sea so drops of water from the waves splashing against the rocks don’t touch his sketchpad. Yet, it’s close enough to the beach to watch people and be able to draw them with enough detail. He may not be a people person, but he likes to draw them. He likes the challenge of drawing a person’s face. It’s quite difficult and he hasn’t quite perfected it to his own satisfaction. Also, he’s pretty sure he can’t be seen from the beach in this spot.  
He has been sitting here for the better part of the afternoon, watching an drawing families with little children playing on the beach. Why they think of Pyke, or any of the other Iron Islands for that matter, as a nice holiday destination is beyond him. He can’t see the attraction, no matter how hard he tries. As far as he is concerned, he can’t wait to get out of here.

Suddenly, Theon hears a noise to his left and when he turns around, the face of a boy appears between the rocks. He looks a few years younger than him, with short curly auburn hair and a pair of big eyes, as blue as the ocean on a bright sunny day like today. The boy is clenching a small digital camera in his right hand, which is pretty difficult climbing rocks at the same time. Theon looks at him curiously. “Hi,” the boy says. He is clearly startled to find someone sitting here. “Sorry to disturb you, I was just looking for a good spot to take some pictures.” He points at his camera. “Well, I don’t know anything about pictures, but I find this a very good spot for drawing,” Theon replies, pointing at his sketchpad. “Depends on what you want to take pictures of, I guess.” “The subject doesn’t really matter. As long as it is interesting in terms of light and focus, so I can practise. I’m taking a summer course in photography. Water is always a nice subject to experiment with the lighting. I thought from up here I might have a good view of the ocean.” “Can’t argue with that. Can I take a look at your pictures?” The boy gives him an insecure look, but he hands over his camera anyway. Theon looks at some of the last pictures he took on the little screen at the back of the camera. They look really good to him. “Nice! They look really good.” The guy beams at him. “Thanks! I have been taking these summer courses for a few years now. I want to study photography in college after I graduate next year.”  
“Oh, so you’re a senior in high school? I just graduated.” The boy raises his eyebrows. “Really? You look older.” Theon chuckles at his honesty: “That’s probably because I am. They liked me so much in high school, they made me do a couple grades twice. My father threatened to disown me if I didn’t graduate this year, so I had a really good talk with my teachers and they agreed to finally let me go.” Theon winks and the other guy smiles at his joke. Theon extends his hand: “I’m Theon, by the way.” The boy shakes his hand briefly before giving his own name: “Robb,” and asking: “Are you going to start college now? Study art maybe?” Robb points at his sketchpad. Theon smiles weakly: “Alas, that won’t be happening: my father forces me to become an engineer, like my two older brothers. He reckons I can draw as much as I like there as well. You know: designing cars and engines and that kind of stuff. Starting at Wolfswood Tech in September.” “I probably shouldn’t say this, but your father really sounds like a dick.” Theon chuckles again: “You can say that allright.” 

He looks at Robb, a little intrigued. He isn’t used to people being this open and honest to him, especially not about his dad, being the owner of Greyjoy enterprises. Everybody here on the Iron Islands knows who he is: the youngest son and biggest disappointment of the Greyjoy family. His two older brothers already have their master’s degree in engineering and his sister had only one year to go to get her degree in chemistry, while he was being held back in high school. Greyjoy enterprises employs half the population of the Iron Islands, so people look to his dad with the utmost respect. But they don’t know what kind of person Balon Greyjoy really is, at home with his children. The Balon Greyjoy Theon knows best is a total tyrant who doesn’t let any chance go by to point out what a total disappointment Theon is in his eyes.  
Robb points at his sketchpad: “Can I take a look?” Theon hands it to him and Robb looks at the last sketch he drew. He looks at Theon and then back at the book, flipping the pages to look at a couple of other drawings. “You drew this? Wow, this Is really good! My sister has been taking art classes for years but she is nowhere as good as you.” Theon smiles at him: “Thank you. Don’t tell that to my dad though: he refuses to pay for art classes and that will only prove his point that they are a waste of time.” Robb is sitting on the rock across from him, looking at him with those ridiculous blue eyes and Theon wonders what it is about this guy that makes him open up and talk so much. Usually he doesn’t talk that much, especially about himself, he is more used to making snappy comments and sarcastic jokes. That’s why people don’t like talking to him, which doesn’t mind at all because he doesn’t like talking to people either.

Robb suddenly jumps up. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I was supposed to watch my younger brothers and sisters, but I sneaked out because they were annoying the hell out of me and I wanted to take pictures.” “But you haven’t taken any pictures yet!” Theon suddenly feels sorry for him. He can see it’s not the ideal vacation of a seventeen year old boy to be stuck watching his younger siblings all the time. “I know, but I really should go before something bad happens. Maybe I can come back some other day.” He starts climbing back across the rocks towards the beach. Theon shouts: “I can show you some other great spots on the island to take pictures if you want. I usually come here to draw in the afternoon, come around whenever you can and I’ll take you there.” Robb nods: “OK, cool! I’m not sure when I will be able to come here again. But I’ll try.” And then he’s gone.  
Theon sits back against the rock, baffled by his own invitation. Did he really just do that? He finds himself wondering again what it is about this boy that makes him do things like this: first talking about himself to a total stranger and now inviting that stranger on a sightseeing tour of Pyke. This boy has some kind of charm that disarms him completely. The image of those blue eyes keeps lingering in his mind. He tries to make a sketch of Robb’s face, but without the real thing present and having to work from his memory, he is absolutely not happy with the result. 

Robb doesn’t show up in the next few days and Theon starts to grow restless. He scolds at himself for being ridiculous and lights another cigarette. He realises he is smoking more than usual. 

Early in the afternoon of the third day, Robb shows up. He beams when he sees Theon. “Hi! I finally got a chance to get away.” “Hi,” Theon smiles back at him, feeling the restlessness in his chest fade away and being replaced by another kind of uneasy feeling he can’t quite describe. “How have you been?” “We have been island hopping for the past few days. We’re staying here at Pyke, but wanted to visit the other islands as well.” “And how did you like our charming little group of islands?” Theon asks in a sarcastic undertone. (See, he’s still got it.) Robb raises one eyebrow: “To be honest, I had my doubts when my parents chose this as our holiday destination for this summer. And so far I haven’t seen anything to prove me wrong.” Theon chuckles: “I know, right? I really don’t get it why people would want to spent their summer here. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. So how long are you staying?” “We arrived here on Monday a week ago and we’re leaving next Monday, so just a few days left.” “So, we’ll better get going with those pictures than. You can start by taking pictures here, since you didn’t get the chance to take any last time you were here,” Theon suggest, ignoring the sting of disappointment in his stomach when he learned that Robb would be leaving so soon already. Robb starts fumbling with his camera and taking pictures of the scenery.  
Theon takes the chance to ask him some questions, since he doesn’t know anything about this guy except that he likes photography and appears to be good at it. “So, how many siblings do you have?” “Four. I have two sisters and two brothers, I’m the oldest. Our nephew is also living with us, his parents died when he was very young. So five, if you count him as well.” Theon opens his mouth to ask another question, but Robb beats him to it. “And you?” “I’m the youngest. I have two older brothers and a sister.” “Lived in Pyke your whole life?” “Yes.” “Ever been to the mainland?” “Yes, I have, when I was younger. Been to Kings’ Landing once, the Riverlands a couple of times. And when I was a child, we went to the Westerlands every year. We have family there.” “Ever been to Winterfell?” “No, can’t say that I have. But I guess I’ll get to see it soon enough when I’m attending Wolfswood Tech.” Robb seems to be satisfied by the pictures he took. “Shall I show you some other places, we can take my motorbike?” Theon asks. “Yeah cool. But would you mind if I introduced to my parents before we go? They kind of want to know who I’m hanging out with.” Robb stares at his feet while he asks this. It’s obvious that he feels silly having to ask this question. His parent probably made him. Theon doesn’t want to make this any more difficult for him. “Yeah sure, no problem.” 

Theon tries to be a perfect gentleman when meeting Robb’s parents, at which he fails miserably due to a lack of appropriate clothing. He is dressed as usual: army boots, skinny jeans and t-shirt, all in black. They question him a little about where they’re going and how they are going to get there. He assures them he has a second helmet for Robb to wear. Technically speaking, it’s not a lie: he has a second helmet, somewhere in his garage. Robb’s mom clearly doesn’t trust him, but she doesn’t say anything about it. After repeating for at least five times that Robb has to be back at five o’clock because they have dinner reservations, they are allowed to leave. As they arrive at his motorbike, he hands Robb his helmet without any comment. “I thought you had a second one?” “I do. At home, in my garage.” He grins and Robb grins back at him. Theon feels his stomach jump up in his throat as Robb puts his arms around his waist. 

They take off and spend the afternoon in perfect bliss. Theon takes Robb to places tourist don’t usually go and Robb is ecstatic about the great pictures he can take. Theon can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Just like the first time, he finds it very easy to talk to Robb. The last hour, they sit next to each other on top of a cliff, just talking and smoking a cigarette. He didn’t take Robb for a smoker, but apparently he does smoke sometimes at parties. “Just don’t tell my mom and dad though,” Robb winks. Just before five o’clock, Theon drops him of at the holiday home. “Thanks a lot for taking me around. That was really cool of you.” “No problem.” “So, I’ll see you around?” “Yeah, sure!” As he drives off, Theon wishes he could be so sure inside as he appeared outside. Inside, his stomach is clenching as he really hopes to see Robb again, but he isn’t ready to admit that to himself yet.

The next day he takes a detour driving to his usual spot between the rocks near the beach. The detour takes him by Robb’s family holiday home, but he tells himself that has nothing to do with it, as he has to get some cigarettes. As he drives past the house, he spots Robb and some of his siblings in the playground across the street. He figures he can as well stop by for a quick chat. He grins as Robb watches him approaching. “Are you stalking me?” Robb asks with a smile. “You wish!” he smirks, “Pyke is a really small island. It’s impossible not to bump into one another here, even if you tried.” Robb chuckles: “Actually, I’m glad that you’re here. As you can see, I’m stuck babysitting again. Your company would be very welcome.” As Theon settles next to him on the bench where he is sitting, they suddenly feel a rain of sand coming down on them. As they look up, they see the youngest of Robb’s sisters throwing sand at them. “I’m not a baby and I don’t need you to watch over me!” she shouts. Robb sighs: “You see. That’s why I desperately need a normal person to have a decent conversation with.” Theon wants to make a comment about Robb saying no once in a while instead of being so fucking nice all the time, but instead he decides to stick to his usual sarcastic remarks. “Are you sure I can qualify as a normal person?” “Based on the very nice afternoon I had yesterday, I’m pretty sure, yes.” He smiles and Theon feels that strange sensation in his stomach again. 

A little boy with copper curls is suddenly standing in front of him, eyeing him curiously. No doubt this is another one of Robb’s siblings. “Who are you?” the little boy asks. “I’m Theon. And who are you?” “I’m Rickon. Are you a friend of Robb?” “Well yeah, I suppose I am,” Theon replies, looking at Robb sideways. “Will you be my friend too?” the little boy continues. “Sure!” “Then you’ll be the coolest friend I have! Can I ride with you on your motorbike like Robb did yesterday?” Theon is baffled by that question, but Rickon doesn’t wait for a reply. “I’m gonna make you a mud pie because you’re my friend now!”  
Robb is nearly rolling of the bench from laughing. “I suppose your mom will kill me if I actually take him on my motorbike.” “Oh, she surely will, and make sure you suffer a lot in the process,” Robb can barely contain his laughter. “Thanks for the heads up! By the way, I’m not actually supposed to eat that mud pie, am I?” “No, you don’t. Just pretend that you do and that it’s the best pie you’ve ever eaten.” When Rickon returns with the mud pie, Theon accepts it and pretends to take a bite. He tells the boy it’s really good and he likes it a lot. The little boy is beaming as he runs back into the playground. “Thanks for your advice. Since I’m the youngest at home, I’m not used to younger siblings.” “No problem man. Though it would have been fun to watch you eat that mud pie,” Robb grins. Theon gives him a dark look. 

But his gaze lingers on Robb. As he is watching him in profile, he notices for the first time how full his lips are. Theon wonders how it would feel to kiss him. His mind wanders off a little, imagining how he would kiss him: soft and tender at first, then deepening the kiss to end up ravishing and tearing up those soft lips. And then an idea hits him.  
“Can I draw you?” he asks Robb, trying to steady his voice. “What?” Robb looks at him in surprise. “I asked if I could draw you.” “Uhm, I suppose so.” “Cool!” Theon settles on the ground across from Robb and folds his legs underneath him, taking his sketchpad out of his backpack. He looks at Robb intensely and then he draws a few lines on the white sheet of paper. Robb is looking nervous and is suddenly incapable of sitting still. Theon smiles at him reassuringly: “Can you try to sit still, please?” “I’m sorry. It just makes me nervous when people are looking at me.” He blushes a little. Theon noticed in the past few days that Robb blushes a lot. “Do you want me to draw you with or without the blush?” Theon winks. As on cue, Robb blushes even more and his face is almost the same colour as his hair now. “Please don’t,” Robb asks, his voice soft. Theon smiles again. He is really enjoying this. This way, he can stare at Robb as much as he likes, studying every little detail of that beautiful face.  
As he takes out his coloured pencils, he says: “Now, let’s see if I can catch the right shade for that hair of yours. That really is an interesting colour, you know?” “Uhm, thanks, I guess.” “And don’t even get me started on the colour of your eyes!” “What do you mean? My eyes are blue.” Theon puts his pencil down and sighs: “That is the understatement of the millennium! You have like a thousand different shades of blue going on in there.” Robb’s face turns to the colour of a tomato again and he stumbles: “Uh, thanks again. I guess I have never looked at them that way.” Theon gives him a brief smile and continues to draw. He feels he really stepped out of line with that last comment, so he wants to keep his mouth shut before he blurts out another thing he’s going to regret.

As Theon is making the final touches on his drawing, Robb suddenly jumps up and shouts: “Sansa! You stay right where I can see you!” When he turns around, Theon sees a pretty redheaded girl, probably a year or two younger than Robb, turning beetroot red. She looks she was about to walk into the bushes bordering the playground with the blond guy she’s holding hands with. She gives Robb the finger.  
Robb is looking annoyed when Theon turns around again. “My brothers I can handle, but my sisters will be the death of me, I swear.” “She’s pretty,” Theon replies. Robb frowns at him: “If you touch her, I’ll break your arm!” Theon presses his lips together, Robb doesn’t look strong enough to beat him in a fight, let alone break his arm, bus he doesn’t want to push it by pointing that out. Instead he hands his drawing to Robb. He looks at the paper and swallows. “Wow! This is amazing!” Theon smiles: “You can have it.” Robb shakes his head: “No, I don’t want it. It’s yours!” Theon chuckles: “No, it isn’t. That’s clearly your face, isn’t it?” Robb is silent for a few seconds, and then he says: “I only want it if you’ll sign it.” “Why?” “Because you’re going to be a famous artist in a few years and then I can sell this for a lot of money.” He hands the drawing back to Theon, who writes his name in the bottom right corner of the sheet. As he hands it back to Robb, he adds: “You’re girlfriend will be very happy with this.”  
Robb rolls up the sheet of paper very carefully when he replies: “I don’t have a girlfriend.” When Theon opens his mouth to reply, Robb adds: “Nor will I ever, by the way. I’m gay.” He looks Theon in the eyes as he says that and Theon freezes. Robb looks a bit angry at that reaction and scowls: “Did that surprise you? You can go if you want to. I get it that guys don’t want to hang out with me anymore after they find out I’m gay.” Theon smiles at him: “You don’t have to get angry. I don’t want to go, you’re great to hang out with. It didn’t surprise me that you are gay, really. And by the way: I’m gay too. So you don’t have to worry about me going after your sister.” Robb’s eyes widen in surprise. “You? Really? You don’t really look like you’re gay.” Theon chuckles: “Why? ‘Cause I don’t wear a pink shirt?” Robb smiles: “No, that’s not what I meant. Why did you say it didn’t surprise you that I’m gay?” As Theon looks at him, his gaze goes soft. “Because you’re gentle.” “Not all gay guys are gentle!” “No, I know. I’m not gentle for example. But most gentle guys are gay. Which is just my luck ‘cause I tend to fall for the gentle type.” Robb shrugs: “Ironically, that’s totally not my type.” “What is your type then?” “I tend to fall for the bad boys.” “And what would that be?” “Strong, tall, dark and handsome, with a little taste for danger.” Robb smiles at him as he says that. Theon tilts his head: “Are you flirting with me?” Robb’s smile widens: “I could ask you the same question.” Theon grins back at him. “Do you think there’s a chance you can get out at night, for a couple of drinks maybe?” Robb sighs: “I hardly doubt it. But it can’t hurt to ask, can it?” Theon takes his pencil out again and takes the drawing out of Robb’s hands. He writes his number on the backside. “Let me know if you can go out, ok? I have to go now.”  
Robb smirks, which doesn’t become him: “Are you asking me on a date?” Theon closes his eyes for a second, maybe he should put an end to this before this gets out of hand and someone gets hurt. Given Theon’s habit of leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him, that will probably be Robb and he doesn’t want Robb to get hurt. He really likes Robb. Robb is kind. Ok, he is too kind for his own good probably, but Theon doesn’t want to be the one to ruin that. He would really hate himself for it.  
He swallows before he looks at Robb again. “No, I’m not. I just want to have a drink with you. I’m not planning on making a move on you, whether you like it or not. We’re not getting into a summer fling. You’ll end up getting hurt and I don’t want that. I like you too much for that.” Robb smiles at him brightly: “Ok, just drinks then. I’ll ask my parents. And don’t worry, I won’t make a move on you either.” 

At 10 pm Theon receives a text from Robb: Hey! I got out! Teamed up w Sansa, I’ll explain later. We R in this bar “the sea bitch” or sth  
He quickly sends a reply: I know that bar. OMW

Robb is sitting at the bar, drinking a beer, when Theon enters. He spots Sansa and the blond guy she was with this afternoon sitting at a table in the corner, holding hands.  
“Hi,” he says, planting himself on a bar stool next to Robb and orders a beer for himself. Robb gives him his million dollar smile. “Hi!”  
“So, what happened?”  
“It turned out to be my lucky day. Sansa was begging mum and dad to let her have one night out with this Joffrey guy, so I proposed tot chaperone her and they agreed.”  
“So, you’re stuck in here all night babysitting again? Or are you allowed to leave?”  
Robb shakes his head: “I have to make sure they don’t go beyond holding hands. But it’s the best deal I could get, so I took it.”  
Theon ponders on that for a few seconds. “So they didn’t specify it has to be you who should be watching them?” Robb shrugs: “No, not exactly. What are you …”  
Theon leans over the bar and starts whispering to the lady behind the counter. He knows her, him and Ross go way back. She is actually one of the few people he can stand to be around. She smirks at him: “I’m not a fucking babysitter, Theon. I have a bar to run!” He begs her: “Please, Ross. I would owe you big time.” Ross sighs and rolls her eyes in desperation: “God knows I can’t refuse you anything! Go! Before I change my mind!”  
Theon smacks a big wet kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Ross! I owe you one!” He puts some money on the counter, enough for two beers and a very generous tip, and he downs his beer in one gulp. “Come on, let’s go!” he says to Robb with a big smile. Robb is still clueless about what is going on. “Come on, finish your beer and let’s get out of here. I got Ross to babysit for you,” Theon urges him on.  
Robb finishes his beer as well. “Wait, I should say something to Sansa!” “Let me handle that,” Theon offers and before Robb can stop him, he walks over to Sansa’s table. Robb can’t hear what he is saying, but he can see Sansa and Joffrey glaring at him and then at the woman behind the bar when Theon points at her. Theon walks back up to him with a big grin on his face. “Done! Let’s go now!” He takes Robb’s hand to drag him out of the bar, but he releases it as soon as they are out the door. He gives Robb his helmet again. “Why am I the one who has to wear the helmet?” Robb complains. “Because you look cuter in in,” Theon winks at him. Robb opens his mouth to say something, but he is silenced by the sound of the motorbike starting.

Theon takes them up to the highest peak in Pyke. Robb has been there a few days ago with his family, in broad daylight, but he hasn’t seen it at night, with the moonlight reflecting on the ocean and filtering through the pine trees. He admires the scenery and says he should have brought his camera with him. Theon pulls two plastic cups, a large bottle of coke and a small bottle of whiskey out of his backpack and starts mixing drinks. He hands one over to Robb and raises his own. “Cheers!” he says, before taking a sip.  
Robb stares at him in disbelief. “I’m not old enough to drink that!” “I know,” Theon says, “me neither. Just taste it, if you don’t like it you can throw it out and I’ll pour you a regular coke.” Robb takes two tiny little sips. “You like it?” “Yes, it doesn’t taste that bad, actually.” Theon grins and raises his cup again: “I’ll drink to that! Welcome to the dark side! It’s all downhill from here. That’s what you get for liking bad boys.” He winks and takes another sip.

Robb takes another sip, a bigger one this time. “Yeah, about that. Can I just say one more thing? And then we’ll never mention it again.” Theon looks at him apprehensively: “Go ahead.” Robb takes another big sip. It looks like he is gathering his courage. “I was just thinking, this doesn’t have to be a summer fling if we don’t want it to be. Since you’ll be attending Wolfswood Tech next month and I live in Winterfell, we won’t actually be that far from each other.” Theon opens his mouth for a snappy comment, but his mind stays blank. It takes him a few moments to realise that what Robb is saying actually makes sense. And all the reasons his brain can think of not to do this are overruled by the sound of his heart thundering in his chest.  
Robb is still staring at him, his eyes wide like a deer looking into headlights. And then Theon starts to smile, not his usual smirk, but he genuinely smiles. He sees his smile reflected back at him on Robb’s face. He takes one step closer to Robb and places his hand in Robb’s neck before he lowers his head and presses their lips together. Robb’s lips feel even softer than they look.  
Robb sighs as Theon pulls away. “I have never had a proper boyfriend before,” Theon says softly. “Me neither,” Robb replies. “Then one of us is going to fuck this up and that will probably be me.” “But I won’t let you.” Theon can feel Robb smiling as he kisses him again. Robb puts his arm around Theons’ waist and pulls him closer until their chests touch. Theon is slightly taller, but they seem to fit perfectly. Their lips part and Theon starts exploring Robb’s mouth with his tongue. The rest of his mouth is as soft and warm as his lips and Theon imagines what it must feel like to have this soft wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

Theon slides one hand through Robb’s soft curls and he pulls gently until Robb tilts his head back and makes room for Theon to explore his neck. Gently, Theon places a trail of soft kisses from Robb’s earlobe down to the collar of his t-shirt. Suddenly, instead of kissing, Theon bites him. Just a little, but Robb gives a startled yelp. Theon looks at him and he can see that Robb’s pupils are blown wide and he is biting his bottom lip. Theon takes that as a yes and he licks the spot he just bit. He continues to ravish that single spot of soft white skin: sucking, licking, kissing and biting it over and over again, leaving his mark. Robb’s mouth is right next to his ear and he can hear him panting and moaning softly. Robb starts rocking his hips and grinding against Theon. He can feel Robb’s arousal and he can’t help smiling as he continues.  
In the distance, they can hear a church bell starting to ring and Robb suddenly pushes him off. “Shit! It’s midnight! I have to be home by midnight!” Theon smirks: “Who are you? Cinderella?” Robb pleads: “No, really, if Sansa and I screw up this one chance we might never get out again. I have to go! Now!” “Ok, ok, don’t worry! I’ll take you back.”  
Theon drives a little reckless, but they arrive in one piece at the bar five minutes later. Sansa is already outside, scowling. She starts yelling at Robb the moment he climbs of the bike. He looks really embarrassed: “I know, I know. I’m sorry! I’ll take all the blame.” Sansa continues to shout insults at him until she suddenly shuts up and points at his neck: “What is that?” Robb shoots Theon a desperate look. Sansa is really furious now. She keeps on dissing poor Robb while they are running down the street towards their holiday home. 

Theon drives back home, a little more careful now. He doesn’t want to be pulled over when his breath smells like whiskey. When he enters his room and pulls out his phone, he sees a text message. It’s from Robb.

\- Thx for tonight. I had a great time. Sweet dreams!  
\- I had a great time too. Got in trouble for arriving late?  
\- Not really. I took all the blame. Said I lost track of time talking to a nice guy in the bar ;-) so they weren’t really mad  
Hiding the hickey was not so easy though. Thx a lot btw! S gave me all kinds of crap about that cause she only got to hold hands with J  
\- UR welcome! I distinctly remember u didn’t mind at all when I was giving it to u ;-)  
\- :o u noticed?  
\- Wrong smiley princess, u should be using the blushing one  
\- Grr 

Theon chuckles. 

\- Of course I noticed princess. I think I have a bruise on my hip from that gun between your legs  
\- Now I’m definitely blushing!  
\- Don’t blush princess. It’s nice to know what turns u on.  
\- Were u turned on as well?  
\- A bit. It takes a little more to get me hard  
\- :-( I would like to know what turns u on  
\- U will, in due time  
\- Can’t u tell me 1 thing r n? Pls?

Theon smiles.

\- I get turned on thinking about red haired boys with big blue eyes and the softest lips I have ever kissed  
\- So u r turned on r n?  
\- Oh yes!  
\- :-)  
\- Sweet dreams princess  
\- Can u pls stop calling me princess?  
\- Not likely, but I’ll try to come up with a better nickname for u  
\- Pls do, or I’ll start calling you frog  
\- LOL  
\- x

Theon blinks for a few seconds at that last message from Robb. He hesitates for a minute but then he types his reply and closes his eyes as he presses send.

\- x

That night he dreams he is swimming in a vast blue ocean. He is surrounded by thousand different shades of blue. No land in sight in either direction. The water is pulling him down, he is tired of swimming and fighting against the tide. As he starts to drown, he doesn’t panic. He lets the water embrace him and he is feeling really peaceful. 

When he wakes up in the morning, he sees a new message from Robb:

\- Good morning! My dad rented a boat for today so we’ll be sailing all day. Probably no reception. So u got all day to come up with a better nickname for me ;-)

Theon smiles. He can’t believe how well he slept last night.  
He doesn’t hear from Robb until really late that night.

\- Hey! Just got back. Won’t be able to go out tonight.  
\- Hey! U r still alive! :-)  
\- Yes I am! Curious about the new nickname though ;-)

Fuck, he didn’t forget. Theon hasn’t put a lot of thought into it.

\- I’ll tell u when I c u  
\- Don’t know when that will be, tomorrow is r last day here, don’t know if I’ll be able to c u

Shit. It’s their last day already? 

\- Try! Team up w S again if u have 2!  
\- That might work, she has been moping all day about not being able to c her precious J, she’ll definitely want to c him tomorrow to say goodbye

At 2 pm the next day Robb texts him again:

\- Hey! We have all teamed up and everybody gets 2 hrs to spend alone. U free?  
\- I’m always free ;) where r u?  
\- At the pier  
\- Stay there, I’m coming to get u

Theon drives like a lunatic, all kinds of butterflies are raging through his stomach.  
Robb beams at him as he sees him.  
“Hop on!”  
“Don’t I get to wear the helmet?”  
“Forget the helmet! Let’s go!”  
When he drives off again, he still isn’t sure where he wants to take Robb. He would like to be some place nice and quiet where they can be alone, preferably his room but he can’t take Robb to his house. Unless…  
He drops Robb of at the corner of the street that runs behind his house and tells him to wait right there. Robb gives him a confused look. Five minutes later Theon is crawling in the bushes behind Robb. “Psst! Hey! Robb!”  
Startled, Robb turns around. “What are you doing there?” “You’ll see. Come on!”

He leads Robb through the bushes back to the window of his room he left open. He closed the door from the inside before he left, but he checks again just to be sure. Robb is looking around. “Is this your room?” “Yes.” “Nice!” He points at the picture of a woman on his cupboard. “Who is she?”  
Really? From all the items in his room, he picks this one to start with? Theon swallows. “That’s my mother.” “Oh, I’m sorry. Is she dead?” “No, she is in a mental hospital on Harlaw. I go to visit her once a month.” He sighs before he continues: “Sometimes she recognises me, though she keeps calling me baby Theon. You know, my dad has enough money to hire somebody to take care of her here, but he’s a jerk. He is ashamed of her so he put her away. He never even visits her.”  
Robb puts his arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight hug. After a few minutes Theon pulls away and changes the subject to lighten the atmosphere. This was not at all what he had in mind why he wanted to bring Robb to his room. “So, did your mum and dad really let Sansa go with Joffrey all by herself?” Robb chuckles: “No, they have to stay on the beach where my parents can see them.” He winks at Theon, but then his attention is drawn to something behind Theon. 

“Wow, is that a real crossbow?” “Yes, it is.” “Does it work?” “Yes. Why? Do you want to shoot an apple of my head?” Robb grins: “No. But can you show me how it works?”  
Theon hands him the weapon and shows him how to hold it. He is standing behind Robb, very close, as he teaches him where to put his hands and how to aim. He is trying very hard to keep his hands to himself, but he can’t resist to rub his nose gently against Robb’s neck. Robb mutters “Fuck!” under his breath. This one word sends a thousand butterflies in Theons’ stomach flying in every direction. Robb spins around and tosses the weapon on Theons’ bed. Robb wraps his arms around his neck as Theon puts his arms around Robb’s waist. They kiss: not gently this time, but fiercely. It’s all lips and tongue and teeth. Within a minute, they are out of breath, panting.  
Theon slowly pushes Robb backwards until his back is propped up against a wall. Robb starts to moan softly as Theon starts kissing his neck. He can feel Robb is already getting hard. Very gently, Theon presses down a kiss on the mark he left in Robb’s neck two days ago. Robb sighs and whispers, barely audible: “Theon.” 

Theon jerks his head back in surprise. Robb looks at him and frowns: “Did I do something wrong?” Theon slowly shakes his head. “What did you say?” He wants to hear that word again. He had never heard it that way before. Not shouted or angry or filled with contempt or pity, but soft and sweet and gentle. Robb is still looking at him, confused. “I don’t know. Did I say anything?” Robb stares at him for a few more seconds before it sinks in. “Oh… I said … your name, I said … Theon.”  
Theons’ eyes widen. He closes them as he feels his blood flowing towards his abdomen. “Again,” he whispers. “Theon.” He places a gentle kiss on Robb’s lips. “Again.” “Theon.” Another kiss. “Again.” “Theon.” Theon starts to breath heavily as he buries his face in Robb’s neck and whispers: “Keep saying it.” Robb keeps whispering his name, over and over again, caressing his hair and kissing every inch of Theons’ face he can reach. “Theon. Theon. Theon.Theon. Theon.”  
Theon is getting harder than he has ever been before. This time, he is the one who is grinding his hips against the other boy. He can feel Robb’s arousal pressing against him. He slides his hands down Robb’s waist to cup his ass and he kisses him passionately again. He knows what he wants: he wants to hear Robb scream out his name in sweet agony, and he knows the perfect way to accomplish that. He drops to his knees.

Robb looks down on him in bewilderment. Theon starts to undo his belt and looks up at him, smiling cockily. Robb starts to bite his bottom lip when Theon pulls down his pants and underwear. He guesses this is probably Robb’s first time, so he decides to take it slow. Robb’s erection is staring him right in the face and he licks the tip teasingly. Robb moans softly and let’s his head rest against the wall behind him. Theon wraps his hand around the base of Robb’s cock and takes the tip into his mouth. Slowly he works his way up until the whole of Robb’s cock fits into his mouth. He picks up the pace. He can hear Robb gasping for air: “Fuck! Theon!” Now he really starts to speed things up, licking and sucking constantly. He can feel that Robb is close. He is panting and moaning, whispering his name from time to time: “Ah… Theon… ngh … Theon … yes … oh … fuck!” Robb starts bucking his hips and it’s difficult for Theon to hold on. Robb comes with one loud scream: “Theon!” While he swallows everything down, he can feel Robb’s knees giving in. He gets up quickly and catches Robb into his arms.  
They stand like that for couple of minutes. Theon looks at the boy in his arms, face in total revery, still whispering his name like a prayer, and he realises he is falling for him, fast and hard. He can feel the earth vanishing from beneath his feet. He is looking for something to hold on to, but the only thing close enough is Robb. He wraps his arms around him even tighter.

After a while Robb opens his eyes and smiles at him. “That was … amazing! I want to return that favour,” he says while his hands slides down Theons’ body towards his crotch. But then he notices the time. “Damn, I have to go,” he sighs, “it’s almost four o’clock.” He looks a bit disappointed. Theon smiles: “It’s ok, really.” He feels really happy, despite having to miss out on the blowjob. After a long and tender kiss, Theon whispers: “This is not goodbye. We’ll see each other again when I go to college next month.”  
“Promise?”  
“I’m not going to do a pinky swear, princess.”  
“I thought you were going to give me a new nickname?”  
“The only thing I have been able to come up with is ‘puppy’, because of your huge puppy dog eyes,” Theon winks.  
“That’s even worse than princess.”  
“Whatever. It’s your choice, princess.” Robb stomps him in the arm and Theon grins. 

 

The next day Theon is watching the cars drive onto the ferry to the mainland. He is looking for a large car, considering Robb has a large family. He spots a girl with fiery red hair sitting in the back seat of a grey van. She notices him looking and turns to someone else in the car. Suddenly, Robb’s face pops in front of the window. Robb waves and Theon waves back, smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm dying to hear what you all think! I have a lot more stories up my sleeve, so all comments are welcome!  
> All my stories feature the one and only Robb Stark, because he has been living inside my brain for quite some time now and I think he has moved in permanently (not complaining though). I'm a big fan of Throbb, that's why I chose this to post as a first one, but I'm writing him in other pairings as well. 
> 
> In addition: you might notice that English isn't my first language (Dutch is), so any tips about language are also welcome!


End file.
